Nur Wer Mit Dem Sturm Tanzt
by pan84
Summary: ShinjiNatsuki - Wird er ihr Herz gewinnen? R&R Please! - 6.chapter upload
1. Eierkuchen

Wie soll ich ihr das nur klar machen? Immer, wenn ich mit ihr reden will, schlägt sie mich nur. Warum kann sie sich auch nicht an ihr früheres Leben erinnern? Oh Natsuki. Wann wirst du es nur begreifen? Den Ohrring, sie trägt ihn immer noch mit sich rum. Aber sie würde es ja doch nicht glauben. Selbst wenn sie es glaubt, so liebt sie doch nicht mich, sondern den Helden aus ihren Träumen. Das bin ich aber nicht. Was soll ich nur tun?  
  
Shinji saß wie jeden späten Nachmittag auf einer Parkbank. Doch es war nicht irgendeine Parkbank. Es war die Bank, auf der sie sich das letze Mal, am Abend vor dem großen Kampf, in den Armen gelegen haben. Eigentlich hätte er jetzt Basketballtraining, aber er wollte nicht mit seinen nichtsahnenden Freunden rumhängen und den Coach konnte er sowieso nicht wirklich leiden. Aber das beruhte wohl auch auf Gegenseitigkeit. Viel lieber saß er hier im Park und blickte auf sein altes Leben zurück.  
  
Während er so vor sich hin döste, bemerkte er gar nicht, wie Natsuki sich von hinten anschlich. Sie kam gerade vom Kendotraining und hatte sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, diesen Nichtsnutz von der schiefen Bahn runterzubringen. Eigentlich mochte sie ihn nicht, aber da er viel zu oft in der Wohnung ihrer Eltern rumlungerte, nur um dort Eierkuchen zu essen, konnte sie ihm dummerweise kaum aus dem Weg gehen. Dann sollte er wenigstens nicht so... so... so nervig (ihr ist kein passenderes Wort eingefallen, könnte das daran liegen, dass sie sich etwas vormacht?! *grien*) sein. A propos Eierkuchen. da hatte sich der Kerl doch schon wieder welche stibitzt. Der soll endlich kochen lernen. Das waren ihre Eierkuchen.  
  
Shinji wollte gerade von dem letzten Eierkuchen abbeißen, als eine Faust in seinem Gesicht landete (siehe KKJ 7, ganz hinten). Mit einem ziemlich verdattertem Gesichtsausdruck drehte er sich zur Seite. " Das sind meine Eierkuchen! ", schrie Natsuki. Shinji setzte einen ziemlich entrüsteten Blick auf und erwiderte: " Sind sie gar nicht! Die hat mir Chiaki geschenkt! " " Du sollst meine Eltern nicht beim Vornamen nennen. Das gehört sich nicht! Das ist unhöflich. " Da sich die zwei, was die Redefertigkeit anging, nichts nahmen, dauerte dieser sinnlose Streit noch den ganzen Heimweg an.  
  
" Genauso stur wie früher. ", sagte Chiaki, der die beiden vom Balkon aus kommen sah. " Ja, es scheint sich nichts geändert zu haben. ", erwiderte Marron, " Aber irgendwie erinnern sie mich auch ein wenig an uns." Während sie das sagte, legte Chiaki seine Arme liebevoll um ihren leicht angeschwollenen Bauch (na, na, das bedarf doch jetzt keiner näheren Erklärung, oder?) und schaute ihr über die Schulter: " Na dann können wir ja guter Hoffnung sein. Wollen wir vielleicht mit Miyako und Yamato wetten, in wieviel Jahren die Beiden heiraten? " Marron konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als ihre Tochter etwas mies gelaunt die Tür hinter sich zuschlug: " Hallo meine Kleine. Wie war das Training? "  
  
" Das Training war nicht schlecht, nur der Heimweg etwas nervig.", bekam sie als Antwort auf ihre Frage. Chiaki lächelte seine Frau an und deutete fragend auf den Tisch. Marron, die sofort wusste, was ihr Mann wollte, nickte zustimmend. " Natsuki ", rief dieser, " kommst du mal bitte in die Küche, hier wartet etwas auf dich. " Wieder hörten sie die Tür knallen und beobachteten sichtlich zufrieden ihre Tochter, die gerade um die Ecke bog.  
  
" Lecker, Eierkuchen ", rief Natsuki als sie die Gaben auf dem Tisch erspähte. Dann verfinsterte sich ihr Gesicht aber auch schon wieder und etwas erbost sagte sie: " Hat er mir also doch was übrig gelassen. Warum isst der mir eigentlich immer meine Eierkuchen weg? Was findet ihr an diesem Idioten überhaupt? Der hat doch nur Unsinn im Kopf! " " Naja, er hat sich eben nicht geändert ", begann Marron. Doch als sie den verwirrten Blick ihrer Tochter bemerkte, entsann sie sich ihre Worte und überlegte, wie sie es am Besten erklären sollte. Chiaki, der bisher still neben seiner Frau gestanden hatte, übernahm das reden. " Es war ein Versprechen, meine Kleine. Er war genauso wie du schon immer eine Naschkatze. Irgendwann hatten wir mal das Babysitten übernommen. Weil ihm unsere Eierkuchen so geschmeckt haben, versprach ich ihm, dass er immer welche haben kann, wenn er vorbeischaut. " " Versteh ich trotzdem nicht, er hat doch eigene Eltern. ", erwiderte Natsuki.  
  
Doch dann nahm ihr Appetit überhand und sie ging in die Küche. So bemerkte sie auch den erleichterten Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Eltern nicht mehr. 


	2. Ein geheimnisvoller Brief

WILL REVIEWS!!!  
  
Man, hab ich gut geschlafen, dachte sich Natsuki als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte. Doch als ihr Blick zur Uhr schweifte, erschrak sie. Es war schon halb Acht. Viel zu spät. Der Unterricht hatte schon angefangen. Was nun? Schnell zog sie ihren Pyjama aus und streifte sich die Unterwäsche über. Dann nahm sie all ihr Schulzeug, dass gerade auf dem Schreibtisch lag und schmiss es in den Rucksack. Als sie damit fertig war, blickte sie sich verdutzt um. Wo war denn nur ihre Schuluniform. Nicht auf dem Stuhl, wo sie diese immer hinfeuerte (jaja, auch Natsuki hat ihre kleinen Schwächen. Zu diesen zählen nicht nur der Heißhunger auf Eierkuchen, sondern auch die Unordnung, die man ihr äußerlich nicht ansah) und auf dem Boden war sie auch nicht zu sehen. Etwas irritiert schaute sie sogar im Kleiderschrank nach, wo sie die Uniform eigentlich nie vermuten würde. Hmm, Problem! Am Besten mal Mama fragen. Jetzt, wo ihr Geschwisterchen nicht mehr lange auf sich warten ließ, müsste diese ja zu Hause sein. Sie riss die Tür auf und rannte in den Flur. " Mama?, Maaaaamaa, wo bist du? ", schrie sie aus vollster Kehle.  
  
Was danach geschah, war nicht gerade positiv für die sowieso schon schlechte Beziehung zu ihren Nachbarn. Dieser stand in der Tür und musterte Natsuki, die ja immer noch in Unterwäsche dastand, von oben bis unten. Auf den wohl eindeutigen Pfiff, folgte die Antwort auf ihre etwas laut gestellte Frage: " Deine Eltern sind spazieren, so viel ich weiß! " " Shinji , du... du ... ", doch bevor sie weitersprach entschied sie sich dann doch erst einmal ihren Bademantel überzuziehen," du... , was willst du eigentlich um diese Zeit hier? Schwänzt du jetzt auch schon das Studium? " Der Angesprochen schaute etwas unglaubwürdig: " Also ich weiß ja nicht, wie dir das geht ", entgegnete er mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht, " aber ich geh am Wochenende nicht freiwillig lernen. "  
  
Wochenende! Wie konnte sie das nur vergessen. Eindeutig zu viel Schulstress. Etwas betrübt sackte sie ein wenig in sich zusammen. Deswegen war ihre Uniform auch nicht da gewesen. Ihre Mutter muss sie gewaschen haben. So wie sie es an jedem Wochenende tat. Dann schlug sie sich an die Stirn (siehe Homer Simpson = doah! ), stand auf und ging sprachlos in ihr Zimmer um sich etwas anzuziehen. Den etwas irritierten Shinji ließ sie im Flur zurück.  
  
Was war denn jetzt los? War es wegen mir. Ich hätte nicht hinschauen sollen! Mann, was bist du auch doof. Aber sie sah so wunderschön aus. Kein Wort hat sie mehr gesagt. Keinen Schlag habe ich abbekommen. Sie war so traurig. Dieser Anblick hebt nicht gerade die Stimmung, dachte sich Shinji und senkte betrübt den Kopf. Dann trat er aus der Tür, die immer noch offen stand und machte sich auf den Weg zu seiner Parkbank. Langsam fuhr er mit dem Finger über das eingeschnitzte Herz und mit seinen Lippen formte er die Namen, die darin standen: Fynn und Access  
  
Natsuki hatte sich inzwischen etwas angezogen und trat nun, da ihr Magen knurrte, in die Küche. Keine Eierkuchen! Echt ein mieser Tag. Draussen schien die Sonne,deswegen hatten ihre Eltern wohl auch das Fenster aufgelassen. Plötzlich ging ein kleiner Windzug durch das Zimmer und wehte ihr einen Briefumschlag, der gerade noch auf dem Tisch lag, in die Hände. 'Für Natsuki', lass sie still vor.  
  
Es war ein schöner Briefumschlag mit lauter Federn darauf und in der Mitte sah man zwei Engel die sich umarmten. Der Junge hatte pechschwarze Haare und das Mädchen grüne. Bei genauerem Hinsehen bemerkte sie, dass der Umschlag nicht bedruckt, sondern mit Hand bemalt war. 


	3. Tief unten vergraben

schick *freuz* endlich ne review, na dann gehts doch auch gleich weiter (wenn nich wenigstens eine dabei is, lohnt es sich ja nich weita zu posten :P)  
  
  
  
War der wirklich für sie? Wer gibt sich denn soviel Mühe wegen ihr? Langsam öffnete sie den Umschlag. Dann zog sie eine Karte heraus, die mindestens genau so schön aussah, wie die Verpackung. Als sie die Karte öffnete, erblickte sie einen mit schwarzer Tinte geschriebenen Text. Es war wohl so etwas wie ein Gedicht, doch den Sinn konnte sie noch nicht ganz verstehen. Leise lass sie den Text noch einmal durch:  
  
********** Tief unten vergraben in der Vergangenheit Liegt dunkel die Erinnerung, wie es war vor langer Zeit. Wir schwebten leise mit Engelsflügeln hoch Waren unendlich frei Damals waren wir alle Engel, doch das ist heute längst vorbei. **********  
  
Was mochte es bedeuten und wer schickte ihr so etwas schönes. Es musste ein richtiger Gentleman sein. Sie drückte die Karte fest an ihre Brust und schaute aus dem offenen Fenster raus. Der Wind wehte aus Süden. Da sie es liebte, wie jener über ihr Gesicht strich, schloss sie ihre Augen und neigte ihren Kopf in diese Richtung. Ihre Haare tanzten verspielt im Wind. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, fiel ihr Blick auf den Park. Von hier oben konnte man fast den ganzen Stadtteil sehen. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit bekam jedoch nur eine einzige Stelle. " Shinji ", sagte Natsuki leise. Es war die Parkbank, auf der er, so wie auch jetzt, immer saß. Was fand er nur an diesem Ort?  
  
Shinji musste auf einmal niesen. Da hatte wohl jemand seinen Namen ausgesprochen. Naja, wahrscheinlich hat seine Mutter nur mal wieder das unaufgeräumte Zimmer zu Gesicht bekommen. Mit diesem Gedanken erhob er sich wieder von der Bank und ging nach Hause. Es reichte ja eigentlich, dass Natsuki sauer auf ihn war.  
  
Er konnte ja nicht ahnen, das eben diese gerade an ihn dachte. Und der Wind fuhr durch seine Haare.  
  
" Ach Natsuki, erinnere dich doch bitte! ", seufzte er im Gehen. Er bog um die Ecke,ging ins Haus und verschwand somit aus ihrem Sichtfeld. Das nun mittlerweile 15-jährige Mädchen wendete ihre Augen ab und schaute wieder in den Park. Diese Bank, was hatte es damit auf sich. Plötzlich wurde ihr ganz warm uns Herz. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären warum, aber es weckte ihre Neugier. Sie zog sich einen Pullover über und wartete noch ein paar Minuten, da sie Shinji nicht über den Weg laufen wollte. Da war es, das klacken seiner Tür. Sie kannte das Geräusch zur Genüge. Es war inzwischen zu einer Art Vorwarnung geworden. Nun schnappte sie ihre Schuhe und sprang die Treppe runter. Beinahe hätte sie ihre Eltern umgerannt.  
  
" Hat sie heute irgendein Turnier, das sie sich so beeilt? ", fragte Marron etwas irritiert. Aber auch Chiaki war etwas überrascht über das Verhalten seiner Tochter und so dauerte es ein wenig, bis er ihr antwortete: " Nicht das ich wüsste. Sie hatte ja auch keinen Rucksack dabei. " Die Zwei schauten ihrer Kleinen noch einige Sekunden hinterher und beschlossen dann aber lieber weiter hoch zu gehen. 


	4. die Parkbank

Es dauerte nicht lange, da war Natsuki auch schon an der Parkbank angelangt. Etwas besonderes konnte sie aber nicht entdecken. Es war eine ganz normale Bank. Naja, vielleicht nicht total normal. Sie war anscheinend älter. Das Ahornholz war schon so verdreckt, dass man die eigentlich helle Farbe dieses Materials nur noch erahnen konnte.  
  
Doch was war das? Da war eine Stelle viel dunkler als das restliche Holz. Ja, da war irgendetwas eingeritzt. An der obersten Leiste, die die Lehne darstellen sollte, hatte sich jemand verewigt. Um das geschrieben genau lesen zu können kniete sich das Mädchen auf die Bank. Dann wischte sie mit der Hand den Dreck von der Stelle. Plötzlich sah sie ein Bild vor sich. Es war Shinji, ja sie hatte Shinji's Gesicht gesehen, nur irgendwie etwas verändert. Es wirkte etwas reifer. Er hatte so einen süßen Blick drauf. Jetzt erst merkte sie an wen sie da gerade dachte und sie versuchte sich wieder auf das wesentliche zu konzentrieren. Jetzt konnte sie es entziffern. Leise lass sie die Namen in dem Herz vor: " Fynn und Access " Da war es wieder dieses Bild von Shinji, nur etwas anders. Diesmal hatte er Tränen in den Augen und er schien sich über sie zu beugen. Nun fiel ihr auch auf, was anders an ihm war. Die Haare, die er nun kurz trug, waren vorne länger und was war das, etwa Flügel? Schwarze Flügel?  
  
Etwas verwirrt und mit einem knurrenden Magen beschloss sie wieder nach Hause zu gehen. Mittagszeit, da durfte sie nicht fehlen, vor allem nicht, wenn es wieder leckeren Nachtisch gibt (und den gabs, dank Marrons Schwangerschaft, nun zwar immer in Massen, aber eben auch nicht sehr lange ;) )  
  
" Kleines, hast du den Briefumschlag gefunden? ", wurde sie von ihrer Mutter begrüßt. " Ja, hab ich. ", antwortete Natsuki Chiaki schaute ein wenig fragend: " Welcher Briefumschlag? Hab ich da was verpasst? " " Einer mit zwei Engeln! ", flüsterte Marron ihm mit einem Zwinkern zu, da ihre Tochter gerade in die Küche reinkam. " Was ist? ", fragte Natsuki ihren Vater, der sie ihrer Meinung nach etwas zu lange angrinste. " Das kommt ganz darauf an ... ", " kommt worauf an? ", unterbrach ihn seine Tochter. Chiaki begann von Neuem an: " Das kommt ganz darauf an, von wem der Brief ist? "  
  
" Hm , das wüsste ich auch gern. ", murmelte Natsuki vor sich hin und damit war das Thema für sie gegessen.  
  
Das Wochenende war vorbei. Schon wieder Schule. Das ist echt die nervigste Unterbrechung der Ferien und freien Tage, die es gibt. Nicht das Natsuki Probleme in der Schule hätte, vielmehr war sie ein richtig schlaues Kind. Aber das war wohl der Punkt, der die Schule so langweilig machte. Das fing mit den simpelsten Aufgaben in Mathe an. Irgendein Schüler wusste mal wieder nicht die richtige Antwort ( ging mir auch oft so, dadurch wurde Mathe irgendwie voll langweilig ) und jetzt rechneten sie schon die dreißigste Übungsaufgabe zu diesem Thema. Natsuki gähnte, dann streckte sie sich einmal und verschränkte ihre Arme leicht gelangweilt hinter ihrem Kopf während sie anfing zu kippeln.  
  
Fynn und Access, Shinji mit Flügeln, eindeutig zu viel Fantasie. Was hatte sie überhaupt mit diesem Idioten, warum dachte sie nur an ihn und von wem könnte dieser mysteriöse Brief sein? Durch einen nicht gerade leisen Ruf ( viel mehr Schrei ) ihrer Lehrerin, wurde die Kleine aus ihren Träumen gerissen: " Natsuki, du sollst dich nicht nur körperlich, sondern auch psychich in diesem Raum befinden, eins von beiden geht nicht, also ...  
  
... RRRRAAAAAAAAUUUUSSS !!!!  
  
Natsuki schaute ihre Lehrerin etwas schief und unglaubwürdig an, als diese aber ihre Miene nicht verzog, schnappte sich die Kleine ihre Sachen und trottete zur Tür raus. Warum auch eigentlich nicht. Irgendwie passte es sogar. Es war schließlich die letzte Stunde und 10 Minuten früher zu gehen konnte ja nicht schaden.  
  
Schnell aber möglichst leise rannte sie die Treppe runter, wobei sie die letzten drei Stufen immer gekonnt übersprang. Natsuki beschloss durch den Park nach Hause zu gehen. Langsam schlenderte sie den Kiesweg entlang. Sofort fiel ihr Blick wieder auf die Bank und als sie auf selbiger Höhe angelangt war, blieb sie stehen. Sie beugte sich hinunter und strich mit ihrer Hand leicht über das Herz, wobei ihre Fingerspitzen den Linien folgten. Eine kühle Briese strich durch ihre Haare und lockerte das Band darin. 


	5. Baby will raus

Plötzlich tippte ihr jemand auf die Schulter. Natsuki schreckte hoch und drehte sich um: " SHINJIIII ", keifte sie ihren Gegenüber an, " musst du mich so erschrecken? Was soll das? Was machst du hier und warum bist du eigentlich nicht in der Uni? " Shinji schaute sie etwas entgeistert an. Dann kratzte er seine Nackenhaare und ein Lächeln bildete sich auf seinem Gesicht: " Ja, ich wünsche dir auch einen schönen Tag und ja, mir geht's gut. Danke der Nachfrage. Hmm, also zu erstens wäre zu sagen, dass man sich nur erschreckt, wenn man etwas zu verbergen hat, zweitens hab ich dich nur angetippt, drittens ist das hier ja wohl meine Rumgammelstelle (ha, was für ein Wort! :p ) und viertens Montags habe ich nur eine Vorlesung. Fragen ausreichend beantwortet? " " Ach, lass mich doch in Ruhe! ", entgegnete Natsuki. Dann ging sie weiter in Richtung Wohnung und ließ den armen Shinji, wie damals in der Wohnung, einfach stehen.  
  
Was sie hier wohl wollte? Kann sie sich etwa erinnern? Ach nein, dann wär sie nicht so schnell abgehau'n. Aber irgendetwas hatte sie doch. Shinji schnallte seinen Rucksack ab und warf ihn etwas unsanft neben sich auf die Bank. Dann beobachtete er seine Angebetete, bis diese um die Ecke bog und somit für ihn nicht mehr zu sehen war.  
  
Natsuki zog ihren Schlüssel aus der Tasche und blieb neben dem Briefkasten stehen. Kurz überlegte sie, dann schloss sie den Kasten auf. Werbung, Werbung, Rechnung, Kontoauszüge und ja ganz unten lag er. Genauso wie auf dem ersten stand nur ihr Name darauf und wieder diese Engel. Engel ... , Natsuki überlegte kurz. Shinji hatte doch auch Engelsflügel gehabt, oder? Diesen Gedanken verwarf sie jedoch recht schnell. Dann stürmte sie die Treppe hoch. Oben angekommen, wunderte sie sich. Die Tür war abgeschlossen. Das war sie sonst nie, wenn jemand da war. Ist Mama etwa spazieren gegangen? Sie kramte ihren Schlüsselbund noch einmal hervor und öffnete die Tür. Komisch, es war wirklich niemand da. Instinktiv ging sie in die Küche um die Post auf den Tisch zu legen. Dort lag ein Zettel: - sind in der Krankenhaus, Baby will raus - - Essen steht in der ... - , weiter lass Natsuki schon nicht mehr. Sie ließ die Post fallen. Doch dann fiel ihr Blick auf den Brief. Sie bückte sich, hob ihn wieder auf und steckte ihn in die Jackentasche. Wie sollte sie jetzt nur zu diesem Krankenhaus kommen? Das war eine Stunde Fußweg und Geld für den Bus hatte sie nicht. Na egal, wenn sie jetzt nicht losging, würde sie nie ankommen.  
  
In der Eingangstür stoß sie mit Shinji zusammen, der gerade nach Hause wollte. " Kannst du nicht aufpassen? ", brüllte sie ihn an. Jetzt hatte sie sich auch noch den Knöchel verstaucht, na prima. " Bei aller Liebe ", begann Shinji an, " Das war ja wohl nicht meine Schuld. Mach nicht ständig alle anderen für deine Fehler verantwortlich ... " Eigentlich wollte er ihr ja eine Standpauke halten, aber als er bemerkte, das Natsuki zu weinen anfing, wurde er ruhig: " Was hast du denn? ", fragte er besorgt, " Tut dir dein Fuß weh? " " Ja, aber das ist es nicht ", schluchzte Natsuki, " Das Baby kommt und ich kann nicht ins Krankenhaus! " Shinji überlegte kurz, dann stand er auf und rannte weg.  
  
Dieser Idiot, erst steht er im Weg rum und dann haut er einfach ab. Plötzlich wurde sie von hinten hochgehoben. Sie wusste gar nicht wie ihr geschah, doch ganz instinktiv legte sie ihre Arme um den Hals des jungen Mannes. Dieser lächelte sie nur an und rannte dann los. " Shinji, aber wieso ... " Der Angesprochene gab jedoch keine Antwort. Er ließ sie nur kurz runter um die Autotür zu öffnen und setzte sie dann sanft auf den Beifahrersitz.  
  
Am Ziel angekommen trug Shinji sie ins Krankenhaus. " Hey, das ist die falsche Richtung! ", nölte Natsuki. " Nein, ist es nicht ", gab er zu Antwort, " Erst bist du dran, das Kind wird noch ein wenig auf sich warten lassen müssen. " " Aber ... " " Kein Aber ! ", sagte er und trug sie durch das Wartezimmer hindurch direkt zum Arzt. Es war ein Sportmediziner, der Shinji wohl kannte und daher sofort Platz für sie machte. Die Diagnose war eine Muskelzerrung. Damit sie den Fuß nicht zu viel bewegte bekam sie Krücken mit denen sie ein paar Sekunden später auch schon wieder aus der Tür war. Shinji bedankte sich noch schnell und entschuldigte sich für Natsuki, bevor er dieser hinterherrannte. 


	6. Ein Name aus der Vergangenheit

Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte er sie auch schon eingeholt. Mit den Krücken war sie doch noch etwas wacklig auf den Beinen. " Was sollte das eben? ", fuhr sie Shinji an, " Du wusstest doch ganz genau, dass ich schnell zu meiner Mutter wollte! " " Natsuki, warte mal! " Jetzt hielt sie an und schaute ihm direkt in seine wunderschönen lila Augen " Konzentriere dich! Denk ganz fest an deine Eltern und das Baby! Merkst du es? Fühlst du es nicht? Der Kleine braucht noch etwas Zeit. Er wartet auf dich! " Natsuki dachte zuerst, dass Shinji sie nur verarschen wollte. Doch als sie merkte, dass er es ernst meinte, schloss sie ihre Augen und dachte ganz fest an das Baby. Irgendwie hatte er recht. Es fühlte sich warm an. Vor ihrem Geiste konnte sie den Kleinen sehen. Sie schrak erst hoch, als Shinji sie wieder auf seine Arme hob. Natsuki wollte schon protestieren, aber dann sah sie, die Treppe zu ihren Füßen und widersprach nicht.  
  
Da Chiaki Arzt in dem Krankenhaus war, war es Natsuki erlaubt den Kreissaal zu betreten. Shinji musste draußen bleiben. Der Kleine ließ nicht mehr lange auf sich warten und schon bald hatte Natsuki die Erlaubnis, ihr Brüderchen kurz mit raus zu nehmen (damit sie nicht hinfällt, saß sie in dem Rollstuhl der eigentlich für Marron gedacht war). Sie wollte ihm die Welt da draußen zeigen. Aber was war das? Shinji saß noch immer vor dem Zimmer. Langsam kam er ihr entgegen und schob sie zu der Fensterfront.  
  
" Er heißt Zen! " " Ein schöner Name ", erwiderte Shinji, " Hoffen wir, das ihm nicht das selbe, wie seinem Namensgeber passiert. " Da Natsuki mit dem letzteren Teil nichts anfangen konnte, stutzte sie kurz. Dann drehte sie sich zu ihm und sagte: " Danke Shinji! " Als sich beide tief in die Augen sahen fing der Kleine an zu lächeln.  
  
Dann wandte sich Natsuki jedoch wieder ab und brachte den Kleinen zurück zu ihren Eltern. Gott, hat der schöne Augen und dieses lächeln, hmm, was denk ich da überhaupt? An den Kunden sollte man lieber keinen Gedanken verschwenden. Was er wohl mit dem Namensgeber meinte? " Mama? ", fragte Natsuki, " Wieso heißt der Kleine Zen? Hat der Name 'ne besondere Bedeutung? " Marron schaute zuerst Chiaki und dann ihre Tochter wieder an. Wie kam sie denn jetzt darauf? " Hm, Zen war ein alter Freund von mir. " " Deine alte Flamme? ", unterbrach Natsuki grinsend ihre Mutter. " Nein ", erwiderte diese lächelnd, " Er war ein netter Junge, dem ich im Krankenhaus begegnet bin. Er ist leider viel zu früh von uns gegangen. Er war damals nicht älter als du." Hmm, schön und gut, dachte sich Natsuki, aber woher weiß Shinji davon. Soetwas erzählt man doch nicht jedem. Nachdenklich schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und ließ ihre Eltern mit dem Baby alleine. " Shinji? "  
  
Komisch, er war nicht mehr da. Erst hatte er gewartet und nun war er plötzlich fort? Das passte eigentlich überhaupt nicht zu ihm. Langsam humpelte sie zum Fahrstuhl. Als sie den Knopf drücken wollte, verlor sie ihr Gleichgewicht und fiel nach hinten. Natsuki bereitete sich schon auf den harten Aufprall vor, als sie plötzlich zwei Hände an ihren Hüften spürte. Langsam wurde sie wieder nach oben befördert. Dabei fiel der Brief aus ihrer Tasche.  
  
" Nicht mal auf Toilette kann man gehen. Dich darf man wohl wirklich nicht aus den Augen lassen?! " " Shinji ", flüsterte Natsuki. Er lächelte und bückte sich dann nach dem Brief. " Hier, den hast du verloren! Hm, gar kein Absender oder Poststempel. Hast wohl 'nen Verehrer? " Erst so nett und dann schon wieder die totale Nervensäge, dachte sich Natsuki und schnappte sich den Brief. Aber gut das er runtergefallen ist. Den hatte sie schon wieder völlig vergessen. Sie wollte ihn schon aufmachen, als ihr einfiel, dass Shinji ja immer noch hinter ihr stand.  
  
Bereitwillig ließ Natsuki sich von ihm nach Hause begleiten. Wie sollte sie auch anders Heim kommen? Das war ja selbst mit gesundem Fuß schon relativ stressig.  
  
" Du kannst schon mal aussteigen. Ich suche noch einen Parkplatz. " Das ließ sich Natsuki nicht zweimal sagen. Nun hatte sie endlich ihre Ruhe um sich den Brief anzuschauen. Aber wieso versteckte sie diese Nachricht eigentlich vor Shinji. Er würde sich ja doch nur über den Inhalt lustig machen, oder doch nicht, dachte Natsuki. Machte sie sich das etwa nur vor. Eigentlich wollte sie ihn doch nur nicht verletzen und vor seinen Augen zugeben, dass sie sich über den Brief freute. Kurz überlegte sie, ob sie noch auf ihn warten sollte, dann entschloss sie sich jedoch dazu alleine nach oben zu gehen. 


End file.
